


Ethan and the portrait of what looked like a pile of ashes

by Lahyte



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte
Summary: A work of fiction between 6 friends.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Ethan and the portrait of what looked like a pile of ashes

Irene's faded brown hair shifted hastily as she ran up the stairs, leaving an echo of quick, successive thumps on the stairs. The cold, indoor air blushed against her, but a chill down her spine had nothing to do with the temperature.

"KAGEHINA!"

A loud moan pierced the silence in the house. Everywhere from the attic, to the kitchen and the open lawn in the front was shaking from the singular, repeated cry for two fictional anime characters.

In one swipe, Irene threw the door open.

Charlotte was straddling Joy, pounding hard.

"I told you!" Charlotte laughed through her braces. "You're moaning Kahinaga."

Joy's blush grew bright red as she covered her face. "I- asidufghasoeASDIU"

"Hello? Can you two keep it PG?" Irene screamed, smacking her hands in fury. Joy jumped, falling right off the bed in a hard thump. Charlotte squealed with delight.

"You see ah. Pam and Valerie are downstairs having an interview with Apple right now. APPLE. And from all the way down there, we can hear you two as clear as day!"

Joy took a peak from the floor and looked straight at a raging fire of fury. Charlotte could not have cared less, laughing like the world was on fire. With a sigh and furrowed eyebrows, Irene turned around, stormed straight for the door and left as loudly as she entered.

Joy sheepishly returned under the covers. Her hands were shaking as violently as Charlotte's ecstatic vocal cords. The lights dimmed. Charlotte and Joy laid on the bed. Their dark shadows highlighted their bodies from where I was standing — In the far corner of the room with a rubber duck and a pancake in Ethan and the portrait of what looked like a large pile of ashes.


End file.
